Return To Forks
by jaralrunner
Summary: One hundred years after Breaking Dawn, the Cullens and Jacob return to Forks to attend high school. How will it effect Bella knowing most people she knew there are dead? Full and better summary on profile. Please take a look. :D
1. Welcome Home

_Heyy! On my other fanfic, **Daddy's Story**, I typed on a word thingy tht didnt have spell checker but I got a new one tht did so there should be no spelling errors. Should. Well this fanfic takes place aboput 100 years after breaking dawn. The Cullens and Jacob return back to Forks. Of course there are gonna be many surprises in this fanfic. ;]. Well please read and reveiw. And this isnt a one-shot like my other fanfic. now i give you chapter 1 of **Return to Forks: Welcome Home. **_

* * *

Bella POV

I never got used to Edward's driving. He said that it was silly to be afraid. He didn't know I wasn't afraid, just uncomfortable whenever he drove, even though I have known him for over one hundred years now. Renesmee loved his driving, ever since he took her for a drive in his Volvo back when she was still little. She came bounding in through the front door saying how much she loved the speed. Right now, she was in the back seat, sleeping, as I silently wished Edward would slow down even a little bit.

Out the window, the surroundings were becoming more and more familiar, even in the pitch-black. I smiled. I haven't been here since...it still hurt to think about it. Ever since we left before Nessie was full grown, he only returned a few times to Forks. For Charlie and Sue's wedding, Angela and Ben's wedding, a few times for visits with Charlie and Sue, Sue's funeral, and, the hardest to accept, Charlie's funeral. I cried tearless sobs for days. Nessie cried with me and Edward just held us in his arms.

It still hurt a little to think about his death but I could think about the good times without much pain. I remember, dimly, when I first came to Forks, my graduation, times at home, when he walked me down the aisle at my wedding and when he danced, not too well, with me at my wedding. I remember much better when we visited him, when he helped him with Sue's death, and when I dance with him at his wedding. His wedding. The wedding that linked worlds together, humans, vampires and werewolves. A human, a vampire's dad, got married to another human, who was two werewolves' mom.

I was still smiling. Edward reached over, grabbed my hand, and gave it a light squeeze. We turned down a road that was way too familiar. It was pitch-black but I've been down this road so many times. We turned down another road, which I imminently recognized as the three mile driveway leading up to the giant white mansion. Soon, the white house came into view.

"Welcome home," Edward's velvet voice spoke softly, trying to not wake up our sleeping daughter in back seat.

We pulled into the garage, and it was dark in there as well. I stepped out of Edward's car. I could see the outline of Edward's Volvo, Emmett's Jeep, Alice's Porsche, Jasper's motorcycle, Rosalie's BMW convertible, my Ferrari, Carlisle's Mercedes, and even Jacob's Rabbit. We left them here last time we were actually here. We couldn't drive old cars, even though I never drove my Ferrari much.

I could see we were the first to get here, no one else's cars were here, but Jacob didn't drive these days. He just ran around being a dog. I turned to Edward.

"Take the bags. I'll get Nessie." He almost whispered. He was smiling. I could see his teeth. I nodded, smiling back.

I went to the trunk of the car, I didn't know the model, and took the bags out. I raced off toward our magical cottage, miles behind the white house. It didn't change much from when I got it for my birthday. The only difference was more clothes in the huge closet, thanks to Alice, and Nessie's room being painted over and over again. She had many different tastes in her room. Esme and Rosalie always wanted her room to be what she wanted and they were really happy to redesign it. Jacob helped paint it every time because he wanted her to be happy.

I threw the bags in the front room, not bothering to turn on the lights.

I raced back to help Edward with Nessie. He should have been running on the way and I should have seen him. I got back to the garage and Edward was still there. Nessie was in his arms and he was just looking down at her, just smiling. I walked behind him, put my arms around his waist, put my head in between his shoulder and his head, and just looked at our sleeping girl.

He started to speak, voice still soft and low, "I was scared of her before. Long ago."

_Scared of her, _I thought.

He continued, "Before she was born, I thought she was going to take the most important thing in my life away. I thought she was going to take you away from me. Then, I heard her thoughts, she loved you, our voices, and hated hurting you. I started to be less afraid, but I didn't know if I loved her yet. Then, she was born. Love, when she was born and when you still in your transformation, I couldn't think of her. I only thought of you. Then, I realized she was as important in my life as you are. She still is."

I think if we could, we would both be shedding tears of happiness.

I spoke as soft as him, "I know, Edward. I knew you didn't like her, in the beginning. When I woke up, I saw that you saw her with different eyes. Now, you and her are the most important people in my life. I love you, Edward." I closed my eyes, buried my head into his shoulder, and hugged him tighter.

He chuckled, light and musical.

"You don't know how much I want to hug you right now, love. Here, take Nessie so I can." I ran around him to take Nessie out of his arms.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "I love you too, Bella. I wish you knew exactly how much. Exactly."

I smiled. "I think I have a pretty good idea." I told him and he chuckled again. I shifted Nessie so she was comfortable in one arm. Edward held out his hand and I grabbed it. We ran back to our cottage in silence. I wonder what Edward was seeing inside Nessie's head, what she was dreaming about.

The cottage was dark and I ran to Nessie's room before the lights could be turned on and wake her up. She had a huge queen size bed, but only a few blankets. Her body temperature was closer to Jacob's than a normal human; she was never cold. That reminded me of Jacob. Where was he? I thought he followed us home.

I shut Nessie's door very quietly. I turned around to see Edward, then his shirt. He was holding me so tight, like I was going to break and he was holding me together.

I reached up and held his face in my hands. I closed my eyes. I had become very good at this, doing it for so long. I thought hard, wondering why he was doing this. I was really confused. I opened my eyes to see _his _confused expression.

"What?" I asked him.

He just stared at me. "Aren't you sad, love? I thought you were going to break since we got here."

I smiled. "Is this the reason for the sudden holding me together? Like I was going to break?"

"Well...." he started. "I guess. I mean this is the first place we returned to. Almost everyone you knew is dead, except for some of the wolf pack." he said.

I was surprised. "Jacob's pack or Sam's pack?" I asked him. I knew Jacob was still around. He looked like he did one hundred years ago. Being surrounded by vampires wouldn't help him quit. I wasn't sure if the rest had quit.

"A little of both. Leah, Seth and Brady are still running around being dogs, along with Jacob. Embry imprinted about thirty years ago and he quit. He has a few teenage boys, from what I heard in Jacob's head" He chuckled without humor. I knew what that would lead to, with our return. More werewolves. Would Sam still be alpha?

"Sam?" I asked.

"Sam's dead. After we left, he gained enough control to quit and grow old with Emily. Same with Quil. He married Claire when she was old enough and ready. They died many, many years ago." he stared at me.

"Ah" was all I could say. I never liked Sam. Maybe it was because of what happened when Jacob first turned into a werewolf.

"So there only four werewolves in Forks and La Push?" I already knew the answer, I just had nothing to say.

"Yes. I'm not sure if you remember Brady much. I don't think you even knew him. He stayed back in La Push during our little fight with all the newborns." he shrugged. I shrugged too.

"And we start high school again on...." my voice trailed off. It was always different in different places. I don't remember from my human memories. The first day of school started on various days for us. We have had it on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. So it could start between tomorrow to three days from today.

"Tuesday. We'll have all of tomorrow to get set up." he smiled his crooked smile, my favorite. I wonder what was going on in his head.

He continued. "So we can do whatever tonight" His smile didn't fade.

"Well, I don't think you need your mind reading skills, even if you wanted to, to know that I think we should..." my voice was cut short. He picked me up im his arms, bride-style and kissed me all the way to our room.

* * *

_Please review!! I wanna know your thoughts, suggestions, ect. Also love to all the people who loved **Daddy's Story** and to Rossie. :] If you havent, you should totally read her stories, especially **UInfamilar Touch** and **Mistakes Happen.** Those are my favorite. :]_

* * *


	2. Surprises

__

Heyy readers!! There has been some confusion from the first chapter. One: Jacob didn't stay in Forks, he left with the rest of the Cullens to stay with Nessie. Two: The only reason Jacob didn't arive the same time as Bella and Edward because he has to stop and eat and sleep and stuff like tht. He not a vampire, hes still human. :] Thanks to the people who reviews and people who read. Please review!! Youre all amazing!! Heres **Surprises!!!!**

* * *

Bella POV

Someone in the kitchen "woke" me up. I wasn't asleep. I couldn't. I was just resting in Edward's arms.

His quiet chuckle broke the silence.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, looking up at his perfect face.

"Jacob's thoughts humor me, that's all" he smiled. I smiled too. I guess it was Jacob in the kitchen. I waited for him to tell me what Jacob was thinking. He just kept smiling. I scowled at him.

"And what was Jacob thinking?" I asked him. He looked at my face, laughing. "What?!?! No food?!?! I know they just got here and they don't eat but come on!"Edward's velvet voice seemed to imitate Jacob's husky voice perfectly.

I laughed with him. Still laughing, we hopped out of bed to our giant, walk-in closet that I haven't seen in decades.

I went directly to the dresser that held my jeans and T-shirts. I pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans, and a blue T-shirt. I didn't have time to check how I looked or what the t-shirt even said. Edward was towing me out of the closet, out of our room, out of the cottage. We stopped at the kitchen before leaving, to see Jacob looking through the cupboards, annoyed.

"Hey Jake. When Nessie wakes up, bring her over to the house, 'kay" I called.

He grinned, nodded, and went back to his search for food.

I heard him mumble,"Hopefully she wakes up soon. I'm starving and there has to be food at the house"

I giggled. Edward grabbed two jackets off the coat-rack next to the door. They must have been here last time we were.

I was wondering what we were going to do when he threw me the coat and said,"You'll need that. It September and if people see you without one, they might think you're crazy" he winked.

He didn't give enough time to respond. He grabbed my hand and started running. It took a little more effort to keep up with him. I wasn't a super-strong newborn anymore and he was still the fastest in the family. I didn't dare challenge Emmett to a arm-wrestling match. I would lose, for sure. Then, he could do anything he wanted. He challenged me sometimes but I would turn him down. One time, Jacob challenged him and Emmett almost broke his arm when he slammed it down on the table.

We stopped about a mile from the river.

What's with the rush there?" I asked him.

He looked nervous. "I _was_ going to surprise you with this, but it might hurt you. I wanted to bring you somewhere, somewhere special. I wasn't sure how you would react to a surprise though. So, I'm going to ask you. Would you like to visit Charlie's house?" he spoke.

This was his reason for rushing? I was surprised. I thought it was something else, and seeing Charlie's house....that would be amazing. That would really make my stay here brighter, remembering that house.

I smiled at my husband. "Yes. That would make me so happy, Edward. Thank you" I all but ran into him, wrapping my arms around him. He didn't know just _how_ happy I was.

His laugh still sounded like music to me. He wrapped his arms around me too. We stood there, just like that, until I stretched up on my toes and kissed him. He must have known how eager I was to get to Charlie's. He picked me up and ran to the house, to the garage without breaking the kiss. He checked his watch and opened the passenger door to his car. I climbed in and he dashed to his side. When he got in the car, he picked up the new GPS system Nessie got him for Christmas. He put in the location, but it wasn't Charlie's house.

I started to protest. "But you said..."

He put his finger to my lips. "Not now. It's only ten-thirty. We should wait until at least noon."

I frowned at him. I was all ready to visit the house I haven't seen since....wince of pain.

Edward grabbed my hand. "Oh. No need to be disappointed, Bella. We can see if Newton's Olympic Outfitters is till open. We can even take my ancient Volvo if you want to. I knew he was kidding about his Volvo. He only wishes he could drive it, but no one could see it. They haven't made that model in one hundred years. We would have to take this car, his new one, whatever it was.

"Okay. Newton's Olympic Outfitters, then Charlie's house." I told him. I tried to make a serious face, but I wasn't sure if I succeeded.

"Promise" he told me. His hand searched through his pocket until he found something. "Here. You'll need this. We _are_ only teenagers in high school" His outstretched hand held a silver necklace chain, without ant charm on it. I smiled. I took off my wedding ring and slid it on the chain, followed by his. I fastened the clasp. People couldn't know we were married. If they asked, I told them it was my parents. This year, Edward, Alice, Nessie and I were playing fifteen. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were playing sixteen. Carlisle and Esme were playing around twenty-four or so. Jacob was playing the uncle of the kids, twenty-six. He would stay home and help Esme cook or just be a werewolf. Even though Edward was "fifteen", he still had his license. He got it early for a perfect driving test. Everyone was going to stay the same for last names, except for me. If I was a Cullen, I couldn't be with Edward. I couldn't be a Hale triplet because I was younger and not blonde. I was still a Swan, like in every other town we lived in, except of when Nessie was little. Then Edward and I were stay at home parents. No humans noticed Nessie's rapid growing except for Charlie and Sue.

My thinking took over my mind. I didn't notice Edward pull out of the garage, out of the driveway and onto the road.

The drive was almost silent. The GPS talked and we made comments about Forks.

The weather was one thing that didn't change. It was still cloudy and threatening to rain. One thing that changed was it seemed more green .I thought that was impossible The place that was too green long ago was _greener_ now. I shook my head in shock.

With Edward's crazy driving, it didn't take long until we pulled into the parking lot of Newton's Olympic Outfitters. It was bigger for last time I saw it. It had a huge sign on the front of the store, 'NEWTON'S OLYMPIC OUTFITTERS. For All Your Outdoor Needs.' The paint on the outside of the store was different too. Through the glass windows, showing some products that were sold in the store, there was a young blonde boy sweeping. He looked about thirteen and he had Mike Newton's features in his face. I remember Mike from Charlie and Sue's wedding. He still smiled and talked to me, much to Edward's dislike. I has to wear those contacts that made my eyes a muddy brown so no one would notice. That was the last time I saw him.

My door opened. I looked to see Edward with one eyebrow raised. I was really distracted today.

I shook my head, put my hand in his and he helped me out of the car.

He shut my door and put one finger under my chin until I met his gaze. "What's wrong, love?" his topaz eyes still dazzled me.

I shrugged and he smiled. "Returning to Forks has really taken a toll on both of us," It was a statement and a questions.

"Yea" I answered.

He leaned his face down to kiss me, but stopped when his lips were just inches away from mine.

"Oh no," he mumbled.

I was about to ask him why when I heard someone's heartbeat. Then a man's asked, "Bella? Bella Swan?"

* * *

_Did you like the ending? Cliffhanger!! Now i have a question for you, my readers. Should i make the next chapter in Edward's POV or Bella's? and if it is Edward's should it be this chapter's in his POV or the next part? Im not sure. Please tell me!! Thanks a bunches!! Please review too!! And Rossie is an amazing writer people!! Check out her amazing writing! You just have too!!!! :D and srry if this chapter was tooooo short. :]_


	3. Only Half Lies

_Heyy! Loved the cliffhanger? ;] Well I'd like to thank all my reviewers!! **Rossie, paintyouarainbow, jazzy56, MgaoqiaoM (youre name is amazing and so random!!) and SilverAngel1234.** I'd like to give an extra__thanks to **jazzy56** who gave me an amazing idea for the POV of this chapter and **SilverAngel1234** who I think is Alice because she made a good guess of who it was. Dang you, girl! ;] Also to **Rossie** cuz she tells me everything! :D And srry for any speeling errors or grammer errors. I'm not tht good at spelling. Srry. :] Now I give you chapter 3, **Only Half Lies. **_

* * *

Edward POV

Forks hasn't changed much to me. Bella thinks it's greener, but I wasn't convinced. This place has always been green. It was this green when I first lived here. It was this green the years I lived here that changed my life. It was this green every time we visited Forks. It would be this green forever. She wasn't used to green like I was.

"It can't be _more _green, Bella." I told her. She didn't answer.

_Was it something I said?_ I thought.

I drove a little faster, hoping to get to Newton's Olympic Outfitters quick, then off to Charlie's. I knew Bella was really excited about it.

I pulled into the parking lot of the only store in Forks that sold outdoor equipment. It was surprising actually. A little town surrounded by wilderness, but it was a little town. People probably went to Port Angeles or Seattle to buy their equipment, from a better known store.

I parked the car not to far from the door. I didn't expect it to be crowded. Camping was done during the summer, which was almost over. Also, it was Monday morning. The only people able to actually go to the store would be at work or at home enjoying the last day of summer.

I shut the car off and looked at Bella. She was staring at the store. I followed her gaze to a boy in the store. He looked a lot like Mike Newton. Ugh. Mike Newton. That guy always got on my nerve. I wish he had controlled his thoughts and his fantasies.

I got out of my car and walked around to help Bella out. I opened the door and offered her my hand. She just stared out the windshield. She was really distracted today. She looked at me, took in my confused expression and put her hand in mine. As soon as she was out of the car, I pulled her close to me. I used one finger under her chin to lift her face until her eyes met mine.

I asked her, "What's wrong, love?"

Her answering shrug made me smile.

"Returning to Forks has taken a tool on both of us." I made it sound like a question and a statement.

"Yea" she answered.

The boy inside didn't realize our presence. His mind was busy on tomorrow. He would finally see his friends again.

Another person was in the store, a much older man, was worrying about his health. He heard the car but he just concentrated on his hospital bills.

I shut them both out of my mind and concentrated on the most important thing in my life. Bella.

I leaned down to kiss her, but before our lips touched, the old man was yelling in his head, _Is that Bella Swan? Bella? Bella Cullen? EW! Not Cullen. Just Swan. _

"Oh no." I mumbled.

The old man started calling her name. "Bella? Bella Swan?"

My Bella turned toward him. I turned along with her, but slower. The man's face looked familiar, but I couldn't find it in his wrinkled, wasted face. His eyes held confusion and memory, as his face did.

His thoughts just kept screaming, _She looks so much like Bella. Except for the eyes, but that has to be her. Is she Bella?_

"Yes" Bella answered him. She couldn't lie. The man's mind suddenly filled with memories. This mind I knew.

Bella POV

I didn't know the man but he must know me. I was already registered in Forks High School as Isabella, Bella, Swan. I couldn't lie to this man.

"Yes" I told him.

Then, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"H-h-h-how?!" he shuddered.

I put on a fake confused expression. I knew what he meant, but I couldn't.

"What do you mean, sir?" I asked him. The "sir" was unnecessary. I wanted to be polite though.

The man looked like he was having a hard time breathing. He was old, but it was probably because he might have known me.

"You're Bella Swan. I'm Mike Newton. We went to high school together.....over one hundred years ago. But, you shouldn't...shouldn't look like this" he gestured toward me.

Edward let out a calm, amused laugh. I followed his lead.

"That's not _this_ Bella, Mr. Newton. She's only fifteen. She wasn't alive one hundred years ago. You must be thinking of her great-aunt, Bella Cullen." Edward told the man, Mike. He emphasize 'Cullen' a little too much. Mike, it was hard to accept that this was him, must have not wanted me to be Bella Cullen.

He wore a mask of confusion, still. "Great-aunt?"

What was I going to say?

"Yea. Er...Charlie",wince of pain,"Had a brother, my great-grandfather. He had a son, my grandfather, who had a son, my father, who had me." It was hard to talk about Charlie. It was hard to talk about my father. It was harder to pretend that someone _else_ was my father.

"Oh. Where is your father?" Mike's question took me by surprise.

I swallowed. "Um....my dad?"

So quick and low, Edward whispered, "Hide your face in my chest, like you're upset, please"

Mike wouldn't be able to hear. His ears were too weak.

I hid my face in Edward's chest, like he asked. He wrapped his arms around me.

His voice was calm and smooth, unlike what mine would have been. "Her father, and her mother, died years ago. She doesn't like to talk about it" he said. Mike didn't know the whole, the real, truth behind his words. My parents did die many years ago, but not what Mike thinks.

Mike's voice was filled with misunderstanding when he finally spoke again. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Where is she staying?"

"She lives with a family of foster children, but not children. Everyone in our family are teenagers. We have a pretty big family" Edward was still speaking for me, but I didn't care. My voice would break if I started speaking.

I wondered what Edward was seeing in Mike's head. Talking about our family. Probably sounded like the Cullens from a long time ago.

I wasn't over the shock that Mike was still alive, either. That had to make him close to one hundred and twenty years old.

"Well, you guys are welcome to come inside. We can talk and maybe have some cookies."

I hid my giggle. "Okay" I mumbled against Edward's chest.

I heard Mike turn and leave. As soon as I heard the door close, Edward stared kissing my hair.

"I wasn't expecting Newton to be here. I'm sorry, love" he said.

"Not your fault. Maybe we can find out what happened when we left" I told him. I was wondering what happened to all my friends. Angela and Ben. Jessica and Mike.

"Hmmm" was all he said.

I looked up at his face. "What?"

He stared toward the store. "Nothing. Just the boy. He's wondering what happened out here, but he can't ask his grandfather"

"Ah. We should go inside" I said.

"Okay" he answered. He leaned down and kissed me before he released all of me, except my hand, and walked into the store.

* * *

_Please review with your thoughts!! Please!! PLEASE!!! You're amazing!!! I'll try and put up the next chapter as soon as I can. Promise. :]_


	4. Children

_Heyy! A special thanks to all my reviewers!! You guys are amazing! Also, this is for **MgaogiaoM**, Mike is alive because he is some experiment for some pill to make people live longer. 'kay? ;] All of your other quetsions will be answered in this chapter, **MgaogiaoM. **:] Now I give you **Children. **_

* * *

Bella POV

Fate is a funny thing.

When I lost Charlie, I thought I lost all my connection to the human world, to my human life. Seeing Mike, alive, brought some of my human life back to me. His grandson did as well, looking like Mike when he was younger.

They reminded me of....harder, but easier, times. Harder because of enemy pasts and being human. My best friend, Jacob the werewolf, hated my boyfriend, Edward the vampire. They had to be enemies by nature. Also, Edward had to be careful with me. He couldn't go too far without killing me. Easier because everyone was....here. Here in my life. Here in arms length away. Just a phone call away. Life without lies about me. Easy.

Times now were easy too. I didn't have vampires trying to kill me. Victoria was dead, James was dead, and the Voultri had no reason to kill me. Jacob got along with my whole family, even Rose a little bit, because of my beautiful daughter. Edward doesn't have to be as careful as before. I'm not as breakable.

Just because I'm a vampire doesn't make my life completely perfect. Death snuck up on me whenever I wasn't ready. I didn't think I was ever going to be ready. Even though Charlie was hitting ninety-four, it seemed too early for him to go. He died, right here in Forks. I was able to go to his funeral, but my face was covered the whole time. Even when I made the speech about him. I wasn't suppose to still look eighteen

Renee was a different story. She died in warm, sunny Florida, a place I couldn't go. I missed Phil's funeral too. Their funerals were during the day. I would have to go with clothing covering every inch of my skin. Someone wouldn't be crazy enough to wear that much clothing in hot Jacksonville, Florida. I would stand out anyway.

Being a vampire also meant no La Push. Sue's funeral was, thankfully, in Forks. Both werewolves and vampires could attend.

That wasn't the case with Billy's funeral. Sam told Seth that it was held in La Push and no vampires were allowed. Seth had told Jacob through their pack mind communication. Jacob left as soon as he could. He had left a tear stained, barely legible note on the kitchen counter. note on the kitchen counter.

_Bella, Edward and Nessie, _

_I'm sorry I had to leave without an explanation. My dad is gone and I need to go to La Push for a final goodbye. Sam said no vampires. I'm sorry you guys couldn't come, especially you, Bella. I knew how much you cared for him. I'll be back soon. _

_Jacob_

We waited days for him. When he came home, he just fell on the floor in the living room, not bothering to phase. Esme didn't mind, nor did any of the other Cullens. They knew he was going through a hard time. He kept buckets there for his tears, so they wouldn't ruin the carpet. Nessie stayed with him for the days he cried. Slept there, snugged into his fur, comforting him.

Everyone helped Jacob and me when death came. Jacob was effected mostly by Billy's death and Quil's. I was effected by Charlie's and Renee's. Nessie never knew Renee, I regret that now, so she wasn't effected like she was by Charlie's death.

Alice used her our ways to help us. She brought both me and Jacob on shopping sprees, saying we both needed them . Jacob kept destroying his, because Nessie would all the sudden start running and he would race her. I just needed more clothes, she said.

_You can never have too many clothes, _She would tell me.

"Ha!" I let out a short, not humored laugh. Mike and Edward gave me confused looks.

Then, Mike became angry.

"How could that possibly be funny? Two fourteen year old kids get kidnaped from Oregon a year ago, never found, but people are still looking and _you_ think that's funny?!" He almost yelled, throwing his arms in the air. If he could, he'd probably jump out of his chair too. His face was turning red.

I looked around. We were in the manger's office, but I wasn't sure if it was Mike's. Edward was still holding my hand, but we were in chairs. It looked like Mike wasn't lying about the cookies. There was a plate of chocolate chip cookies right in front of us.

I answered him quickly, "Oh no, Mr. Newton. I wasn't paying attention. I was just thinking of something one of my friends told me. I'm sorry I didn't even hear the conversation. I was distracted."

He seemed to calm down. "Okay. I just think it's so terrible. Those kids were just a year older than Dani" He took a cookie and shoved it in his mouth.

"Dani?"

"My grandson who was sweeping earlier, but he shouldn't be sweeping. It's the last day of summer." He turned toward the doorway. "Dani!" he called.

Dani peaked his head around the corner of the doorway.

"Yes, grandpa?" he asked, eyeing Edward and me.

Mike pulled out a chair and patted the seat. "Come sit down with us, instead of working."

Dani nodded and sat next to his grandfather. He stole a cookie from the plate and pulled out his phone.

Mike eyed my wrist.

"I recognize that bracelet. Your great-aunt had one just like it." he said. I looked down. There in my wrist was my bracelet that Jacob gave me for my first graduation. The one with the wolf craving and the diamond heart.

"Yea. Last time I saw her, before she died, she gave it to me." I told him. It was weird, like talking in third person and about my own _death. _

Mike nodded. "I see. She was a good person. One of my best friends here" He looked like he was on his way on a long story about me.

I asked him, "She told me about you. What happened when she left?" This is what I wanted, _needed, _to hear.

Mike closed his eyes. "Well she was here for her father's wedding and our other friends, Angela and Ben's, wedding. She wasn't able to make mine. She was, like, halfway around the world or something. Jessica got mad. She was at Bella's wedding, but not at hers. Jessica talked with her at Charlie's wedding. Bella told her all about her life since she left, and she apologized to both of us about missing the wedding. Jessica told me that night that Bella was going to have a baby. At twenty years old. She was going to name it Renesmee or something like that. Bella was like that. I guess she didn't want a very common name. I guess she had it because, when Jessica and I went over to Charlie's a couple of years after his wedding, there were baby pictures everywhere. The baby only had Bella's eyes and curls. The rest looked like her husband, Edward. Charlie also had some pictures of the three of them." He seemed....not that happy when he talked about my baby. He even sneered her name, along with Edward's.

Edward clenched his jaw.

My motherly instinct took over. I needed to protect my baby. My Nessie. I had to be calm though. "I met Renesmee before. Her nickname was Nessie. She was amazing. She had a lot of Bella and Edward in her. Her parents loved her a lot. She was an only child though, but Bella wasn't sad about it. She didn't mind it. She loved her tiny family of three" That wasn't a lie. I had a huge family and I loved my own little party of three.

Mike answered, "Okay. Well I need to drive Dani home so I'm sorry we can't talk longer. Stop by again on Saturday and maybe we can talk longer" I saw he was uncomfortable talking about my daughter.

"Okay. Bye." Both Edward and I said, standing up.

"Goodbye." Mike called as we walked out of the store.

"Well that could have gone better" I muttered as I hopped in the car.

Edward chuckled. "Well, you started talking about Nessie and me. Mike never liked me and our child, he wouldn't like either."

"You're right" I told him. He grabbed my hand.

"Charlie's?" he asked me.

I smiled.

"Charlie's." I nodded.

We pulled out of the parking lot, and zoomed toward the house I have been waiting all morning to see.

* * *

_Hehe. I thought Bella was amazing about defending Nessie. :] Did you like the chapter? Hate it? Tell me! Also, if you get the chance, check out any of **Rossie**'s, **lion-lamb-4ever**'s, and **Ellzie**'s stories. AMAZING stuff there. :] Also, if I dont put up another chapter tomorrow, **HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!**_


	5. This Couldn't Be!

_Okay. I'm srry if this is such a short chapter but I needed to write it! It hit me like 20 minutes ago ago and I had had **had **to write it. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 4 and was going to/still are. Everyone is amazing. Anyway, I'm rushing so you can read this CHAPTER!!! I'll just shut up now. **This Couldn't Be!**_

* * *

Edward POV

I knew I told Bella that right after we went to Newton's Olympic Outfitters that we would go to Charlie's house. I had _promised _her. I wouldn't want to break my promise. The conversation with Mike, though, made me think of someone else who would want to go.

"Bella?" I started. I kept my eyes on the road.

"Yes?" she answered, looking at me. From the corner of my eye, I saw her smiling. I smiled with her. I couldn't smile for long though.

"I was think that maybe before we go to Charlie's, we could pick up Nessie." I turned my head slightly so I couldn't see her face from the corner of my eye. I knew her voice would sound broken. I had promised her that we would go right to Charlie's.

Like always, she surprised me.

"That would be so great!! Nessie would love to see her grandfather's house. We'll have to explain some things first but I think it can work!" her voice sounded bright and hopeful.

That made me laugh. She laughed along, her laugh magical and musical. I looked her. She was so beautiful when she laughed. I thought she was always beautiful, never just pretty. She was beautiful as a vampire, whenever Alice dressed her up like a Barbie doll, even when she just woke up and her hair was a mess. She always thought she was plain. She never saw herself clearly.

She claimed I never saw _myself_ clearly. Until she turned into a vampire, I believed what I was, a monster. She didn't know the _exact _number of people I killed, how many times I almost killed _her. _She thought I was beautiful and amazing. She thought I was like her. I never believed that before. I believe it now though.

We laughed all the way to the driveway. Until her laugh was cut short. One second, the car was filled with her laughter, sounding like wind chimes. The next, she just stopped breathing all together and froze.

I slammed on the break. The car lurched forward before coming to a stop. My head almost smashing through the windshield. Bella's hands gripped so tight to the seat, she didn't move forward. I spun around, worried that she was hurt. I gripped her shoulders and shook her, not hard enough to hurt her but to get her out of this trance.

I yelled, "What is it, Bella? Bella? Love? What's wrong? Bella?"

She just stared past me, toward the road. Her eyes wide with fear and surprise. hand slowly rose, pointing.

"I...I saw something. It was fast and pale. I saw the flash of it's....skin against the dark trees." she whispered.

That couldn't be. I never _heard_ anything. The only people here were Bella, Nessie, Jacob and I. I couldn't hear their thoughts. I couldn't hear Bella's unless she let me, and Nessie and Jacob were too far away to hear. I never heard anyone else's mind. I didn't. I only heard Bella's laugh. I didn't see it either. I was looking at my love.

If Bella _did _see something, they must have the same gift as Bella. A vampire like Bella.

I opened her door and jumped out.

"Bella, love. Come here, please." I called.

I heard her come from behind me, slamming the car door.

"Can you show me exactly where you saw it?" I asked her.

She started walking up the driveway. I followed. We didn't go far until she pointed off toward the trees.

"There. It was a flash but I swear I saw something." She told me, pointing off into the wood.

I grabbed her, holding her tight. It was an old habit, but I never got rid of it. Whenever I felt she was scared or in danger, I held her. I protected her.

We walked toward where she saw it. The smell hit me. I smelled deep, but I couldn't recognize it. It was different. A new smell. A new, different vampire.

Bella smelled it too. "I don't know this....person. Do you?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "No. Someone new."

It sounded like I heard the click in her head.

"Wait. In the car, you were...scared. You were shaking me and asking me what was wrong. What was it thinking that you didn't know?" she asked.

I shook my head again. "I didn't hear it's thoughts. It must have the same gift as you. It was blocking me out. Let me call Alice. Let's see of she saw anything."

I searched for my phone. My pockets were deep and the phone was small. I searched three times but came out unlucky.

"Dammit. I left it in our house. Alice may have seen something, but we never had the phone." I told, turning toward Bella.

She nodded and towed me toward the car, silent. I set her in the passenger's seat, kissed her forehead and told her not to worry. She just nodded.

I drove as fast as I could toward the house, hoping Bella would trust me. I didn't even pull into the garage. I jumped out of the car, surprised she was already out of the car and we ran toward our cottage.

When we got there, Bella ran straight to our daughter's room and I ran to our room. I ran into the closet, searching for the phone. I knew I left it on the dresser. I looked on Bella's too, but I couldn't find it.

That's when it hit me. The scent again. The scent was in our cottage. The vampire was in our cottage and he took my cell phone.

Bella rushed in behind me. Before she could speak a word, she took a huge whiff, smelling the closet.

Then, she screamed.

* * *

_Did you like it? I just thought of it. Please review telling me how I did. More reviews might lead to a sooner chapter. ;] So please review!!! Also CONGRATS TO ROSSIE ON HER AND HER TEAMS STATE FINALS WIN IN SOCCER!!!!!! YOURE AMAZING GIRLY!!! KEEP GOING AND DO THT FANFIC YOU WERE TELLING ME ABOUT!!!! SALT AND PEPPER!!! Love to all my readers!!!! THANKS FOR READING AND REVEIWING!! You seriously don't know how amazing you guys are. _


	6. Gone

_Heyy. Here's another shorter chapter. It's Bella's POV on chapter 5. I'm in the process of writing chapter 7 right now, I'm really ansty to get it out. You also get more info on the boy. Here's **Gone.....**_

* * *

Bella POV

It sounded like we were surrounded by music, but I knew the radio was off. Edward's laughter accompanied mine so well.

I turned my head, breaking my gaze away from his face. I looked down the driveway, looking to see how much longer until I saw my baby again. Then, we would all go to Charlie's.

One second was all it took.

I saw a flash of white skin against the trees. Light hair on top of a boy's head. Pain, fear, and confusion was in his black eyes. Hands clenched into fists. I didn't know the face. Then, he was gone.

I stopped laughing. I stopped moving. I stopped breathing. I grabbed the seat as hard as I could, trying not to break Edward's car.

He slammed on the breaks, his head inches away from breaking the windshield. I gripped harder. I didn't want to break his car. I didn't want to go through the windshield. I didn't want to leave the car.

Edward turned on me, shaking my shoulders, yelling, "What is it, Bella? Bella? Love? What's wrong? Bella?"

I couldn't see his face. I could only hear his frantic cries. I was staring where I saw the skin, the hair, the eyes, the boy.

I was scared and surprised. It wasn't a good surprise though, like my honeymoon and my "Nineteenth" birthday present. It was a terrible one, like when I found out I was going to have a baby. I didn't know what was going to happen then, and I know what was going to happen now.

I lifted my hand and pointed to the place I saw the face . "I...I saw something. It was fast and pale. I saw the flash of it's....skin against the dark trees." I whispered. I didn't tell him that I saw a face. That it was just a boy.

His eyes followed my finger, looking toward the woods. He released my shoulders.

Then, he did what I didn't want him to do. He got out of the car. I knew that he wouldn't get hurt, but I was still scared. I've been feeling more human being here in Forks.

"Bella, love. Come here, please." he called.

I hesitated. I opened my mouth to protest, not wanting to go out there, but I stopped myself from speaking. I stood up and took a mental deep breath. My arm automatically shut the door, slamming it too hard.

He spoke when I reached him. "Can you show me exactly where you saw it?" he asked.

I didn't respond, knowing my voice might crack if I did. I walked up the driveway, not able to close my eyes to picture somewhere better.

I couldn't even feel my legs as they brought me forward. I haven't felt like this since my wedding, so many years ago, but the fear and the scene was different. I was scared of gossip and talk. The picture in my head showed, at the end of my walk, would be Edward and Charlie was there, helping me along the way. Now, I feared the unknown. The end of my walk was unknown as well, not knowing if the boy was still there or if he ran ahead. It felt like I was walking on my own, even with Edward right behind me.

Something in me wondered if I should have reacted that way. If I should have just kept laughing, not worrying about the boy. We would have Nessie and on the way to Charlie's.

I stopped. I didn't want to go any closer. "There. It was a flash but I swear I saw something." I pointed again. The face was still burning in my mind.

Edward pulled me into him, holding me tight. I wasn't as scared. Knowing Edward was holding me.

He towed me toward where I saw the face. He was ahead of me. He smelled deep, he face twisting up.

I smelled too. I didn't know it.

Edward knew more vampires then I did, so I asked him, "I don't know this....person. Do you?"

He shook his head. "No. Someone knew." His face still twisted in confusion and.....not knowing.

He didn't know but he must have heard the boy's mind.

"Wait. In the car, you were...scared. You were shaking me and asking me what was wrong. What was it thinking that you didn't know?" I asked.

His head shake confused me. Along with his words. "I didn't hear it's thoughts. It must have the same gift as you. It was blocking me out. Let me call Alice. Let's see of she saw anything."

Alice! She would know about the boy and what we would do.

He searched through his pockets. His hands went ion and out of his pockets three times. He came out unlucky each time he searched.

"Dammit." he growled. "I left it in our house. Alice may have seen something, but we never had the phone." he turned toward me. I still couldn't speak so I just nodded and went back to the car, fighting the urge just to run.

Edward picked me up and set me in the passenger seat.

"Don't worry, love." he told me, kissing my forehead. I nodded again.

I wasn't worried about his driving now. I _wanted_ him to go faster. I jumped out before the car even stopped moving.

I ran toward our house, wondering if Nessie was still asleep. I needed her in my arms. She was one of the only people who kept me calm.

I ran straight to her room while Edward went to ours, to get his phone. Nessie wasn't in her room. Jacob must have taken her somewhere, though I didn't hear their heartbeats from the house, I'm sure. They must have been shopping for food or hunting. There was no food in the white house and Jacob was complaining about his stomach.

I exhaled. I walked back to our room, into the closet where Edward's face was the same as it was outside.

I was about to ask him what was wrong when the smell hit me again. The one from outside. I smelled him The boy. He was here. His eyes were black with thirst and Nessie was here. Nessie had blood in her. Jacob wasn't here. The boy was and Nessie wasn't.

I screamed.

_He took Nessie!!!_

* * *

_Major twist, huh? I think so. What do you think? Review plese. :] Anyway, I can't promise but I might put a new chapter up before the ball drops. I can't promise what my mom is planning tonight though. **HAPPY NEW YEARS!! **_


	7. Confusion and Running Away

_Heyy. So srry about the really late update. Last week I went to the mall with Alice, on friday I went to a party, AMAZING PARTY. Saturday i went to see marley and me. It was amzing even though I cried. Sunday i watched **The Secret Life of the American Teenager** all day. Monday school started again and I had guitar. Tuesday I was in pain vuz of my teeth. Yesterday I was being lazy all day cuz of a snow day. This chapter might really suck cuz I didn't know wat to put as this scene. Hopfulkly I'll get the chapters out sooner. Here's **Confusion and Running Away. **_

* * *

Edward POV

She screamed higher and louder then ever before. Her scream pierced me, hurting me deeply. Her scream showed she was scared, in pain and a little angry.

Her hand flew up to her head, grasping her hair like she was going to pull it out. Her scream grew louder, breaking me. I have never heard her like this. I never wanted to. Now, I never want her to feel like this again.

I reached her in one step, cupping one hand over her mouth. She stopped screaming and looked at me, her eyes more frightened then I had seen them in a long time.

My voice pleaded, broken. "Bella, what's wrong? Please don't scream again" I slid my hand away from her mouth, to cup her cheek. I hoped she wouldn't scream again, but give me an answer, any answer.

Her hands grabbed at her cheek, to grab mine. Her voice was quiet, soft. "He can't be too far....not with her" she mumbled. She threw my hand toward me and disappeared.

Shock overwhelmed me. Who couldn't be far, with who? He? Her?

I ran to Nessie's room, repeating her earlier actions. Neither of them were in there.

I painted the picture of what Bella must have saw in her head. The vampire she saw, the one in our house, could have taken Nessie. Jacob was hungry, could have gone hunting. Nessie was part-human, she had blood in her veins. The vampire could have been thirsty. But unlike Bella, I stopped to smell that the only people in here was Bella, Nessie, and Jacob.

I ran outside, sniffing the air for the most familiar smell to me. Bella took me North.

I chased after her. This path I was running on we used for hunting.

The other vampire I could smell, his scent mixed with Bella's. I brushed by a fern, so unnoticed in the forest floor, but it made me stop. I ran back to it, inhaling deeply. It made me wrinkle my nose in disgust. Werewolf. Jacob for sure. This surprised me. I couldn't believe that Jacob still made my nose wrinkle. Normally it wouldn't, but I haven't inhaled his scent so deep. His scent meant he was here, not too long ago, maybe twenty minutes.

I forced myself to inhale deeper. This was extremely difficult. Under Jacob scent, I smelled my Nessie. That meant she ran here before Jacob, leaving her scent. Bella wouldn't know because she would only be able to smell the other vampire's.

I took off again, wondering if my little stop was leaning more toward good or bad.

My mind was unusually silent. I would almost always have Nessie's or my family's thought in my head. That left my mind open for _my_ thoughts to creep in. They were filled with worry. Bella wanted to catch the vampire, thinking she would get our daughter back, not knowing she was with Jacob. If she caught the vampire, it could hurt her, my worst fear. I couldn't stand her getting hurt. I ran faster, not knowing how.

It seemed he was yelling in my head. _Why is Bella screaming? I haven't heard anything like that, not even close to the horrible screech when she found out about the imprint..._ Jacob shuddered as his mind replayed that memory. An extra shudder was followed when she rammed into Seth, breaking his bones. I shuddered with him.

Nessie's thought followed his. _Why was Momma screaming? Run faster Jake! I need to see her and Daddy! I wish I could run faster or fly! Why did we go this far? Never this far again, Jacob. _Her mind was impatient.

I wished I could stop and explain to Nessie and Jacob, but I couldn't. I needed to catch Bella.

I sighed and ran after my life.

Bella POV

I was in pain. I was worried. I couldn't stop screaming. I grabbed at my head and screamed louder, higher, as if it would bring my little girl back.

Edward was all of the sudden there, muffling my scream with his hand.

His voice was different when he spoke, he never spoke like this to me before. "Bella, what's wrong? Please, don't scream again." If he was human, his voice may have cracked. His eyes were looking at me, _in_ me. His voice and eyes begged for me not to scream. He looked like he was in as much pain as I was. How much did my scream hurt him? His words....didn't he smell _him?_ That vampire was in our house, and it took out baby. I needed her. So many fights I fought to keep her, so she was safe and loved her with her family. I needed her as much as I needed Edward. I wasn't going to lose her just because I was caught off guard.

Edward's hand moved from my mouth to my cheek, so I could speak. I didn't know if I could. It was a struggle to keep from screaming, to calmly tell him what he wanted to know.

My hands raced up to grab his hand, tho one holding my face. I didn't want to scream again, so I kept my voice low and soft.

"He couldn't be far...not with her." I couldn't say her name, out of fear I would scream again. It was like I was talking to myself, not giving him his answers, like he wasn't even there.

It took me a second to understand the words that came out of my mouth. He was carrying her, so he couldn't go as fast as I could, I knew that from carrying her myself.

I looked up at Edward's face to see shock and confusion, little understanding. I bolted out of the cottage, throwing his hand toward, trying to force him out of my mind. I knew I would hurt him, running away, barely telling him anything.

I smelled the air, only focused on the boy's. His scent pointed me North, up a hunting trial. I took off, my feet pounding hard on the ground. I never pounded before when I ran. My anger and pain was getting the best of me.

I was going faster than before, but Edward would still catch up to me, stooping me, demanding to know everything. I couldn't stop, though, I needed to get my daughter back. Nothing, nothing, nothing, was going to stop me.......

* * *

_Next chapter I will promise to get out as fact as I can. Srry again. _


	8. The Run

_Heyy. Srry for the short chapter. This is a very surprising chapter though, for Bella and maybe even you guys. it's Friday too! :D Well here's chapter eight, another in Bella's head; **The Run.**_

* * *

Bella POV

My mind wandered as I ran, trying to keep off the subject of Edward or Nessie. It lingered on tomorrow.

I remembered all my other schools, and it was always the same. Gossip, rejections, more gossip, avoidance, and more gossip, in that order. Many of the experiences were the linked, a lot was common.

The years in Alaska, I happened to turn down about twenty guys, while Edward's number was much more. The year in Maine, we only stayed one year, I pretended to be a Cullen. I was asked to many dates, many dances, and asked to prom about thirty times. Edward said the jealousy was hard to control. We left after one year there.

Jacob got jealous real easy too. When Nessie came home one day, saying she was going to one of the dances with some guy who asked her, Jacob didn't hang around the house for a couple of days. He didn't want to explode into a werewolf around her.

It wasn't until after the dance that Nessie realized how much he actually cared for her.

That made me feel like my whole self was ripped apart. I knew Jacob cares for her so much, as much as Edward cared for me. He protected her with his whole life, he was always there for her, they were best friends, and I knew they would fall in love someday. I was afraid of that someday. I felt like I wasn't ready for her to leave me. I knew I would never be ready, like Charlie's death. Unlike Charlie, she would always be here, with me. She would never leave, her and Jacob. They would have a huge wedding, right with the family, they would stay forever with us. They would never leave, they loved us all too much.

I always thought love was a strange thing. It brought people together, but could tear them apart too. That's what happened with me and Jessica. We were, I think, best friends. Mike liking me changed that. She liked him, so much. Friendships end with guys, fights, horrible things. I could remember that I couldn't believe Edward fell in love with me. I always thought it made no sense. When does anything ever make any sense?

My nose was filled with the boy's scent, my mind trying to figure out a plan to get Nessie back. My plans were growing holes in them. The boy would probably hear me coming, but I couldn't avoid that. I could grab her and run hoping he wouldn't catch us. I hoped that if I could get her, I could run fast to get her out of danger and he wouldn't follow.

His scent was getting stronger, fresher. I knew I was closer to where he was. I ran faster, even if I thought it was impossible. My legs would have cramped, been sore, if I was still human. My bare feet cut on the path. My lungs burning for more air. Blood pumping through my veins. Sweat pouring down my face. Tripping, but not falling. Instead, I felt really comfortable, except for the worry and fear eating me alive from the inside. My legs weren't going to cramp, ever again. My feet could never be cut, unless another vampire tried to kill me or a werewolf did. My lungs never burned for air, I didn't need to breath. Blood would never pump in my veins. Sweat was for cooling off when overheated. I wasn't effected by temperature. I was a graceful vampire, never tripping, never falling.

A line of trees appeared, light coming through the branches. I stopped, listening for my daughter's humming bird heart beat. All I heard was two people, breathing. I wasn't. I was frozen. I knew he was here, though. His smell was strongest before the trees, showing he just brushed past here. He didn't have Nessie, though. _Wasted effort! _My mind screamed. I sank down on my knees, not making a sound. _Look at the damage you have done, Bella._ I ran from home. I had hurt Edward. I had freaked over nothing. I was going to Charlie's. I missed going home. Returning to Forks wasn't suppose to be like this. We were all going to be happy. Live life like everywhere else, until _I _ruined it, for me and Edward. He was going to be so worried, so hurt.

I put my head in my hands, shaking it. I felt like I was going to claw my eyes out. I was a monster. Me. I was hurting him, staying here, in danger. I knew I shouldn't stay on the ground, that I should get up and go home. I couldn't lift myself off the ground though. I sat there, letting my mind go blank, breathing again.

Something rustled in the trees. I didn't pick up my head to look. I didn't care about my audience. Another rustled followed. They didn't do anything. They just stood there.

A hand was placed on shoulder. I didn't respond.

I only responded when one of them spoke.

Her young, soft, musical voice was quiet. "Ma'am?" I lifted my head, to face them.

* * *

_Like it? Please review. Maybe if you do, I'll get the next chapter out faster. ;] I might put another on tonight or tomorrow morning, depending on the number of dishes, level of my sisnter's ability to give up the computer for an hour or so, and my dog's sleeping habits. :]_


	9. With One 'R'

_Heyy. This chapter might get a little confusing. Just review with all your questions too. I haven't said thanks to my reveiwers on a long time. :] Thanks to my readers too. This chapter I introduce some new characters. So here is chapter 9: **With One 'R'**_

* * *

Bella POV

The sight made me want to cry. Standing there, were two children. They looked like young teenagers.

I focused on the one who spoke first, the girl. Her hand was on my shoulder. Her eyes were black, deep, dark, thirsty black. Her eyes wide in surprise and fear. Her beautiful, blonde hair, swaying in the light breeze. Her clothes were tattered. They looked expensive, too. She was biting her lip. She looked so worried.

I followed her other arm, outstretched, holing the other vampire's hand. It was the boy. The boy I saw was the same boy I saw running. His scent I recognized from the house and following it. His blond hair was smoothed down from his run. His black eye were questioning. His clothes were also tattered, but not as tattered as the girl's. His mouth was twisted in confusion. Both of their feet...bare.

The girl spoke again. "Ma'am? Are you okay?" Worry was in her voice. I wouldn't know why worry was in _her_ voice. Maybe because there is some strange women, a vampire, on her knees, not moving or talking.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "Yea. I'm fine. Thank you." I pushed off the ground. These kids were not that short. The girl was a little shorter than me, my five foot four. The boy was taller. He had to be five-six or five-seven.

A beautiful smile lit up the girl's face, exposing her white teeth. The boy gave a shy smile.

"Well, my name is Scarlett. Scarlett Howard. Spelled with only one 'r.' Not two." The girl stuck out her hand, still smiling. She showed me that she had a really friendly personality right away. I shook her hand. It was soft, like when I was human, shaking someone's hand.

"Hi Scarlett. I'm Bella Cullen." I told her.

"That's a nice name." Scarlett said. She looked at the boy. He let out a soft laugh.

He stuck out his open hand. "My name is Evan Bunker." He seemed shy, but not with the reassurance of Scarlett. It looked like she helped him become more friendly, even to a complete stranger. I took his hand, shaking his too. He smiled, exposing all his teeth, as well.

Something about these kids made them seem familiar. Kids....I needed to ask.

"How old are you guys?" I asked.

Scarlett bowed her head, as if she was ashamed or embarrassed. Evan patted her shoulder.

"Fourteen. We haven't changed like people say you should during you teenage years." His voice sounded unsure. Only fourteen? They were still kids, their lives taken away.

"Oh no! That young!" I spoke too loud. There was a huge rustling in the bushes. Scarlett let out a small scream and Evan looked like he was about to run for his.

I smelled the air, and smiled.

"Edward!" I yelled, running toward the bush at a fast human pace.

Edward misread my yell. He jumped out of the bushes, pushing me behind him. He snarled and growled at the young vampires. They were about to take off. I couldn't let them though. They needed help. My help. Carlisle's help. Our family of vampire's help.

I was about to yell stop, when Scarlett did.

"Stop." She spoke. It felt like I froze. Edward stopped snarling in an instant. Evan's eyes were wide, but he must knew something.

Scarlett spoke again. "Relax and sit down." She sat on the ground, crossing her legs. I all the sudden felt calm, relaxed, like when Jasper was near. I sat without my legs telling them to. Edward was so tense, then he sat down. His brows were no longer pulled together. His hand reached for mine. I took it a looked at the young vampires. Evan looked as if he just had a spa treatment and a massage. Seconds ago, he looked like a bear was chasing him or something.

Scarlett looked at Edward, then looked back at me. Evan followed her action.

"Who are you, sir?" She asked. She looked at Edward, being polite.

He gave her a small smile, probably something from her mind. "My name is Edward Cullen. May I ask what yours is?" He must have already know her name, but he was always polite. A smile lit up her face. She jumped up, walking over toward us, towing Evan.

She stuck her hand out toward Edward. "My name is Scarlett Howard. Only one 'r' in Scarlett. Not two." There had to be a spelling problem with her name. Two ways to spell it. Same with my name. Isabella and Isabelle. Two different names but people messed up on it before.

"Hello, Scarlett." Edward said, shaking her hand. She smiled even bigger as she turned toward Evan. She nodded, showing him to repeat her action.

His hand extended toward Edward. "Evan Bunker, sir." He spoke, his tone soft.

Edward shook it, greeting Evan like he had to Scarlett.

They sat down; Scarlett holding her knees to her chest, a huge grin on her face. Evan sat down and looked at Edward's frustrated expression.

Scarlett, I guessed, didn't like silence. "So. Tell me about yourself." She gestured toward me and Edward.

"Well, we are what you are. We live in a huge family. We are married and we have a beautiful daughter, Renesmee. I have lived for..." he was cut off.

Evan interrupted with a question, "What do you mean 'we are what you are?' What are we? What are_ you?_" His voice was concerned and angry.

I glanced at Edward. His face was twisted in confusion. He looked at me. I knew he felt put out. Evan must have been a shield.

Edward turned to answer the two, Scarlett wasn't smiling anymore, her teeth digging into her lip again.

Edward stared deep into their eyes. His sentences separated with short pauses. "You are what we are. We are all....vampires."

Evan and Scarlett's faces twisted in horror.

Scarlett screamed, her voice going higher.

Evan was yelling at us. 'How the hell could this have happened? All we did was run away.....and.....and then...." He stopped too short, not completing his story. He looked down at Scarlett, hiding his face. Scarlett stopped screaming. Her eyes grew big, shock and worry filled them. She looked between Edward and me. Evan did the same, his eyes scared more than before. They froze.

Evan yelled, "Run, Scarlett. They're going to kill us! They're vampires! We are going to die if we don't run now!"

* * *

_Was that confusing? Well one thing you might not get, Evan and Scarlett didn't know they were vampires. Also, Evan thought they were fourteen but they are really only thirteen. Sad. I know. Any questions, please review. Comments are allowed too. Thanks to everyone who also added either **Return To Forks** or **Daddy's Story** to their favorite stories list. There are alot. To those people who did that but didn't review, please review. I love hearing it. I'm not trying to nag or anything, but reviews make me feel like I'm doing a good job. Thanks!_


	10. Not Herself

_Heyy. I knew there was some confusion in the last chapter but I will explain more in the note at the end of the chapter. This chapter is kinda sad. It shows somethings about Scarlett. I was wide-eyed just writing it. Please enjoy chapter 10, **Not Herself. **_

* * *

Edward POV

Scarlett didn't move. Her mind was calmer. She was staring deep into Bella's eyes. Her eyes held little fear, more understanding.

Her mind was flooding with memories. One of them was when they woke up from their transformation, when they saw they could run so fast, their days traveling, sleepless nights, but her scariest memory stood out.

_These woods are pretty, I thought to myself. Evan was off doing something, probably running around again. He liked the speed. I preferred just walking. Another branch was caught on my clothes, leaving another rip. _

"_Crap." I said. I tried untangling it, when something hit me. I smelled the air. It smelled as good as those July 4__th__ dinners we always had. The ones we almost starved ourselves all day so we could eat a lot when it came dinner time. _

_My mouth was watering. I could feel my eyes getting bigger. I gave up on my clothes, just walking toward the scent, like I was under a spell. I wanted to get to the smell faster, so I started to run._

_My shoes are slowing me down,_ _I thought. I kicked them off. I felt like I was going faster._

_The smell was getting stronger, closer. I broke through some trees, leading me closer to the source of the smell, but ripping my clothes again. _

_A river was blocking me from what I wanted In one powerful bound, I jumped over it. I landed among the trees. I didn't stop, though. I keep running. _

_The source of the smell brought me to a little cabin. I stopped, to go knock on the door. Maybe I would get some food. I would bring some for Evan too. _

_I knocked on the little door. A grumble came from inside. _

"_Who could be knocking on my door at this time at night?" a deep voice grumbled. I didn't know how late it was. I looked up to see stars in the sky. When did those get there? _

_A plump man opened the door. The smell almost knocked me off my feet. It smelled so good. _

"_Yea? What do you want, kid?" he asked, breathing on me. My mouth was watering again. _

'_He spoke again, louder. "Heyy, I know you. You're one of those missing kids. Please come inside and I'll fix you something to eat while I call the police." He turned away from the door. My mind was spilt. I didn't want him to call the police, but I haven't eaten in weeks. I could take the food and run so he couldn't take me back home. _

_I walked inside after him. He went right to the kitchen and inside his fridge. _

"_Do you like apples?" He asked, his eyes sweeping the inside of his fridge. _

"_Yes." I answered, I would take anything. _

_He went over to his island, took out a cutting board and a knife. He started to slice the apple. He finished and put the pieces on a plate. He grabbed another one, and started to slice the other one. _

_He turned his head. "Come and get the plate while I slice this other apple. If you want another one after, you can - GAH!" He cut his hand as I grabbed the plate. Blood came out of his small cut. He squeezed it and more came out. _

_I couldn't control myself. I jumped for him, sucking the blood out of his hand. He screamed and yelled, trying to get me off him. I bit him. He started screaming from the pain. I was enjoying the blood from where I bit him. _

_I drained all of the blood out of his body, he was left limp. I stared in horror of what I did. He didn't move, not even when I screamed. I looked at his walls, pictures of a family. A note was left on the island. _

'_Be back in a few days. Don't eat all the food like last time. I love you. Call me.'_

_This man had a family, and I took him away from them. I ran away, leaving the tv on and apples out. I needed Evan, but he couldn't know. _

I knew her pain, all those people I killed, but she didn't know what she was. Her memories were the only thing I heard. Evan must have been like Bella. Same supernatural power, same first year.

"Evan, calm down, sit, and listen to what Mr. And Mrs. Cullen have to say." Scarlett spoke, not breaking her stare with Bella.

Bella spoke. "Please, not Mr. And Mrs. Cullen. That's Edward's parents. Please, just call us Bella and Edward."

Scarlett gave a small, grave nod and Evan sat down. His face looked calm. I didn't know how. A second ago, he was so scared, now he looked so calm and relaxed.

"I don't see how we are vampires though. We never drank anyone's blood, or felt the need to." Evan spoke, his voice was confused. Bella looked at him, a confused expression on her face. Scarlett looked at him, knowing she had to do something.

She looked at the ground. "Evan, there's something I have to tell you." Bella turned to look at her again. Evan grabbed Scarlett's hand, and she looked back at him. He smiled, but she refused to smile back. Bella squeezed my hand, she knew I already knew what the girl had to say.

"I have to admit something. Something that scared me, something that I'm ashamed of. Something that made me feel like I wasn't myself. Something that made me feel not human. Something that made me feel like a monster."

She took a deep breath and launched into her story, her memory I heard in her head.

* * *

_Okay. Evan never drank human blood, not animal blood. He never needed to. His supernatural power is a little more powerful than Bella's. He could live without blood, but he would be sorta weak. Scarlett had a few mistakes, but that one was her first. She never told Evan because she was ashamed. She knew she wasn't human, she knew she could be like a vampire, but she grew up knowing they didn't exist. Please review. :]_


	11. Smiles Again

_Heyy. I just watched the Sanlot. It's amazing. This chapter is amazing. :] . In later chapters, you'll see what amazing things one of these kids can do. It's amazing. Also, I dont think I be able to put up another chapter today. I have guitar tomorrow so I don think another one will get on either. but I can write some tonight and some tomorrow when i get home from school so i could get chapter 12 on tomorrow......anyway, please enjoy, **Smiles Again. **_

* * *

Bella POV

Her story wasn't like others I heard. Scarlett had fear in her eyes from beginning to end of her tale. When she got to the part about finding the cabin, she couldn't look at anyone. She stared at the ground. Her voice broke in a few places, where she killed the man and about his family.

"But that wasn't the worst. That was only the scariest. The worst, I can't tell. It makes me sick to think about." She said, playing with a pebble in her hand.

I felt Edward cringe, and the kids didn't miss it.

Scarlett looked up from the ground. She looked at him. "What?"

He sighed. "Well, some vampires have supernatural gifts. I have the power if mind-reading." He told her.

Her lips curled in disgust. "So, you know what I was thinking? The worst thing that ever happened to me? You saw it in my head? Tell me." Her voice pleaded.

He nodded. "Evan and Bella have the same gift. I can't read their minds. Anything that other vampires can do that has to do with their mind, they can block it out."

Evan spoke up. "So, does Scarlett have a power." He asked. I was wondering the same thing, though I had a feeling what it was. I looked at Edward, like Scarlett and Evan had.

"Yes. She has the power to make people do what she says. Like she told you to sit and be calm. You sat and was calm. I have seen someone before with this power. There is a catch. She can't make anyone do anything that isn't in their nature. If she told you, Evan, to go kill someone, you could refuse. It is not in your nature to kill someone. She could tell you to pick up a knife, go stand by someone, and trip, thus killing them. It's not against your nature to pick up a knife, or stand by someone, or trip. But from what I saw in her mind, Scarlett wouldn't do that, would you?" Edward was looking from me to Scarlett to Evan back to Scarlett.

Her eyes grew wide, and disgusted while he talked about how she could make someone kill someone. When he asked her if he would make someone do it, she shook her head and mumbled, "Never,"

Evan a very curious person. "What do you guys, you know, eat?" He bit his lip. Scarlett buried her head in his shoulder.

I smiled. "Our whole family, we drink animal blood." I told them, waiting for Scarlett's reaction.

She lifted her head, her face expressionless. "So, you don't have to kill anyone?"

"Nope."

Her face lit up with a huge smile. She came over and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you." She whispered in my ear. I could hear the smile in her voice.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Your welcome." I wasn't sure how I helped her, though.

Something buzzed. We all turned to look at Evan. He was surprised. The buzzing continued. He looked down at the ground.

"What was that, Evan?" Scarlett asked. Evan just shrugged. I was sure Scarlett would force it out of him with her gift.

"Can you please me, Evan? I told you my story. " She stuck out her bottom lip, and she looked like a pouty little kid. I was surprised. She didn't force it out of him. She was not like most thirteen year olds I came to know. They would be ready to use it and make their friends do crazy things. But, she just let him answer on his own.

He sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something small. Edward's little silver cellphone. "I'm sorry. I thought we would need it and I didn't have any money. I wasn't thinking." He admitted. He walked over and handed Edward the phone, still looking at the ground.

Edward let out a short chuckle. "It's okay." He checked his phone at the miss call. He chuckled again. I looked at him.

"Alice. She called a lot." He laughed again. I laughed with him. Scarlett and Evan exchanged confused looks.

I knew we would have to go home soon, but I couldn't leave them. I looked at Edward with pleading eyes. It didn't take long for him to break.

"You kids can come to our house, so you can know more about being a vampire. But," he paused. "You have to hunt first. There is going to be a human there, and a human..thing." I knew he was talking about Nessie and Jacob.

Scarlett's smile grew and Evan just smiled. I could tell they were happy people, by the way how they always smiled except for the harder things that happened.

"Thank you!" They both yelled. Scarlett hugged me again, then ran over to hug Edward.

As she hugged Evan, she said, "Maybe this time it will work out."

I was wondering what she meant, but I didn't ask. Maybe she would tell us in time.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Scarlett called, still grinning for ear to ear. Everyone laughed.

"This way, kids." Edward grabbed my hand, and we ran in the direction where we usually ran. I heard the kids behind us, giggling.

I bit my lip. _Only kids. _

Then, I smiled. Their lives would happier now.

A lot happier.

* * *

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Confused? Review!!!! It just take a minute. I promise. :]_


	12. Hunting

_Heyy. I was so happy to see the number of reviews! Like 126!!!! I'm so happy!!! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!! AMAZING!!! Anyway, my computer is being really stupid so I'm usng my mom's laptop right now to put this on and tell you guys. So the next chapter might take longer to put on. I haveta figure out my computer first. Well, enjoy the new chapter, **Hunting.**_

* * *

Edward POV

The hunting trip was a fun sight to see. Bella and I had to stand a distance away from them though. If we were too close, we could end up attacking Evan's or Scarlett's animal. That wouldn't end well. So we sat against a tree, talking, while I saw the kids hunting through Scarlett's mind. We had to leave them earlier than she liked. They were a few miles north of the tree my Bella and I sat at. I described their hunting skills to Bella as we sat. She laughed the whole time, the sweetest sound in the world.

It was Evan's first time hunting, and Scarlett never really hunted before, only attacks that still haunted her. I wouldn't tell anyone any of the attacks. If Scarlett wanted people to know, she would tell them. I didn't like to tell things like that.

Bella pointed out a place where they could hunt, a place with deer, bears, mountain lions and many small woodland creatures. I expected them to go after the bears or the mountain lions first, but I'm learning I can't just expect anymore. Scarlett whet after the first thing she saw, a rabbit. She chased it, running right behind it. She giggled as she chased it. Thirst got the better of her after a minute and she caught the rabbit. After she drained it, she saw Evan draining a deer, with another body close.

_Wow. He's really good. Except for he has blood all over his clothes._ She thought, adding another laugh. Her clothes had barely any blood. Some dried from her attacks and a little splatter from the rabbit. Bella agreed with me that Alice would buy them new clothes as soon as we walked in the door.

After getting advice from Evan, she got a bear. She wrestled and had fun with it, laughing the whole time it tried to get her off its back. She drained it in record time, faster then Emmett. I would have to time them both next time. She enjoyed it, so she took down another, soaking her shirt with blood this time. She ran back to Evan, who had drained a total of five deer before ending their hunt. His clothes looked better then hers, she wrestled a bear. He only attacked deer, which they didn't put up much of a fight.

They ran back to where we departed, laughing, hand in hand. They didn't know we went over to a tree, so Scarlett thought we abandoned them. Her mind filled with thoughts of panic. She didn't know what happened. She thought we were going to help them. It wasn't until we ran back to them before she started to calm down.

"Come on. Let's go home and you two can meet the rest of the family," Bella told them, with a smile. I checked my phone. Alice didn't call again. The digital clock in the corner of the screen said it was only three o' clock. _Did we really take that long?_

The trees flew by in a green blur. The pair behind us was talking in hushed voices, laughing and giggling every few seconds. I looked at Bella; a smile was on her face. Her happiness always made me happy. I couldn't help but smile as well.

I was about to talk before the phone in my pocket buzzed again. I snorted. I read the caller ID as I pulled it out. _Alice. _I stopped, pulling Bella back. Evan and Scarlett were too close, and the crashed into us. It sounded like thunder. I turned to see them both on the ground, laughing. These kids loved to laugh. I held out a hand to help Scarlett off then ground as Bella helped Evan.

I turned back my attention to the phone. I flipped open the phone and answered, "Yes, Alice?"

Her voice sounded annoyed, "Oh, now you answer." I could hear Emmett's booming voice in the background, "Finally!" Esme had worry in her voice, "Oh, are they okay?" her soft voice barely heard over Emmett's.

"Well, I didn't have my voice, Alice. Tell Emmett to shut up and Esme that we are okay. We just had something to deal with." I told her.

"Shut up, Emmett. Edward said they're fine. They just had something to do. No need to worry," Alice told Emmett, Esme and anyone else near. I heard Emmett snort and Esme's relieved sigh, like she was holding her breath.

"Anyway, we'll be home soon. Bye." I told her, about to shut the phone.

I only heard her say, "Edward! That's a problem! I can't see you guys! I can't see you coming…." I shut the phone before she could finish.

"Oops." I said. I didn't mean to shut the phone. "We have to go home now." I told Bella. She smiled and nodded. I turned toward Evan and Scarlett; they both nodded and smiled as well.

I took Bella's hand and started to run again. Alice was going to kill me when we got home for hanging up on her. My phone kept buzzing, but I ignored it. Alice could wait a few more minutes to yell at me.

We were outside the house in minutes, like I knew we would be. Before I could even say a word to Scarlett and Evan, I heard a low, fierce growl. Bella tensed beside me.

Their thoughts screamed in my head. _Who is that? The blonde kids? More vampires? I thought they had enough already. This family just keeps getting bigger. _

I laughed. I haven't heard him in a long time.

* * *

_What do you think? Please review!! :] Also, there is a poll on my page. **What Twilight Actor Looks the Best?** You can pick up to three people!! I think that Taylor Lautner lokos the best, followed by Kellan Lutz and tht dude who plays Mike. ;] Please review and take poll. Takes a few minutes. One for the review, one for the poll. I only had two people take the poll right now. Please review and I'll try and get the bext chapter up soon. _


	13. Unknown

_Heyy. I am so srry I haven't been able to update. My computer crashed and the guy my mom knows who fixes computers (his name is either Bill or Bob. My sister and mom call him different names) just finished. A million apologizes. But tht, I'm srry to say, won't even make up for it. This chapter is short-ish but the next one I promise will be longer. So here is long awaited chapter thirteen **Unknown. **_

* * *

Bella POV

We stopped just outside the house. Edward and I needed to talk to Scarlett and Evan before going inside. We would have to talk to the rest of the family, too. Before I could turn around, a growl came from behind me. Something in my mind registered as unfriendly, but something from my human memories faintly recognized it. I tensed up, freezing. Edward did the same. Then, he laughed. His laugh was relaxed.

"I haven't heard him in a long time." He mumbled so soft, as if he was talking to himself.

I was confused. Who was he talking about? "Edward? Who is it?"

He looked at me. "What?"

"You said, 'I haven't heard him in a long time.'" I told him.

He turned around. "Seth." He called. I turned around with him. Sticking out of the side of a tree was a sandy wolf head. A silly wolf grin was on his face, a grin I see all the time on a different head. Seth barked a laugh. He ran over to us, barking cheerfully. I missed him and I knew Edward missed him. He was always telling me that when he heard the kind, happy thoughts of someone, he would think of Seth. I saw Edward smile as Seth ran up to us. He nudged his sandy head into Edward, and more laughter surrounded me. I couldn't help but smile. I haven't seen Seth since . . . since Charlie. I swallowed. I knew I would never get over it.

Seth barked another laugh, his eyes growing wider. I heard the thud of paws on the ground, about a mile away. The smell of werewolf was not a bad smell anymore. Now Jacob had smelled like he did when he was human. That was why I hadn't recognized Seth.

Out of the bushes, came one of my best friends, followed by my daughter. Jacob snarled and I froze. I forgot about the kids behind me. I turned. They were both frozen in place. Evan was tensed; like he was going to bolt the second he knew it was dangerous. Scarlett just stood there. I couldn't read her face.

Edward spoke. "Jacob. They are no danger to us. Just take Nessie out of here." I knew Jacob must have seen them as unknown vampires, but he remembered Nessie was half-human. I kept my eyes on the children, but out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Jacob grab Nessie and run.

Edward threw himself at Scarlett. He pinned her to the ground. She struggled, but she was too weak. She snarled and bared her teeth. Edward yelled, "Bella, grab Evan! Grab him!" I looked over at Evan. He crouched and sprung toward Edward. I leaped, grabbing him before he landed. I pinned him to the ground. I heard a small cry. I turned my head to see Scarlett covering her face with her hands. Edward was sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered. Edward had his hands on his knees.

I looked down at Evan, not expecting to meet his eyes. "Please?" He whispered. I knew what he wanted and I couldn't deny him. I released him, falling back until I sat. He jumped up on his feet and walked over to Scarlett. He sat next to her, just looking at her face. She looked over at him. Her eyes were filled with pain. Her eyes met with his and she ducked her head into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Scarlett. We'll be okay." He whispered, hushing her cries. He couldn't be sure, but he was telling as much truth as I knew.

Edward stood up. I looked up at him. His face held emotions of uncertainty. "We might as well go inside." He said, looking between the house, the young vampires, and me. He walked over to me and held out his hand. I grasped it as he helped me off the ground. He raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. i didn't understand what he meant. He sighed and walked toward the house, towing me along with him.

I was going to ask him if Scarlett and Evan should stay out here, so we could talk to the rest of the family. I was cut off when Alice jumped out the door. "Where have you been? And why in the world would you hang up on me, Edward?" She yelled. Her hands were on her hips and her lips were puckered out in a frustrated expression.

Edward cleared his throat. "There was a small distraction, Alice." He spoke through his teeth. "Let us inside and I'll explain." He didn't wait for her to answer. He grabbed her shoulders, turned her around, and gave her a small push. She made a small grunting sound but went inside. I turned to look for Seth. He was sitting by a tree, an innocent expression on his wolf face. My eyes went down to see Scarlett and Evan. Her mood had changed drastically. In the woods and the run here, she had an outgoing, giggly, happy attitude, Now, she just looked scared. She looked so small. Her arms were curled into her sides and her eyes stayed on the ground. Evan had his arm around her shoulders. I felt the need to look away.

Edward gave me a small smile when my eyes reached his face, and I returned the smile. Somehow, in the middle of all the disasters we get into, he always makes me smile.

He took my hand, gave it a light squeeze and we walked into the house.

* * *

_Like it? And like I promised the next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it out. And for tht poll I put up wat seems like years ago, but it was just last month, Taylor is deff winning with Jackson, Kellan, and Michael right behind him. If you haven't already, vote so your guy could win. ;]_

* * *


End file.
